This invention relates to fluid nozzles used to clean, abrade, or cut materials or surfaces in industries such as road milling and resurfacing, downhole drilling, water jet cutting, coal furnaces, or other industries where fluids or micronized materials are emitted from nozzles. In such applications, the nozzles are often subjected to high temperatures, pressures, and/or abrasive materials or fluids and therefore experience a high amount of wear. For this reason, an abrasion resistant nozzle may be desired in order to prolong the life of the nozzle, which may lower cost for replacement and maintenance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,782 to Bean, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses an angular blasting nozzle having a replaceable section that substantially exclusively intercepts and turns abrasive flow from an inlet flow path to an obtuse outlet flow path. The nozzle is conveniently formed of a pair of mating, rectangular, prismatic sections which are well suited for fabrication from long-wearing materials such as tungsten carbide.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,550 to Taylor et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a nozzle with a longitudinal tubular body with an inner conduit or bore and a tapered distal dispensing end. A metal restraining shoulder at the proximal end can be used to fit the nozzle in a spray apparatus. The nozzle includes a substrate such as WC or CoCr or other suitable material and a diamond inner rod.